The present invention relates generally to an improved composition and formulation for use in covering and healing of wounds to the body, and particularly to a formulation consisting of a mixture of a tissue compatible, water based acrylic adhesive and collagen.
In the past, collagen hemostats have been used, particularly for the purpose of absorbing blood from wounds, either wounds caused by injury through trauma, or for bleeding as a result of surgical incisions. The collagen employed is prepared as a dry fibrous water-insoluble salt of purified bovine corium collagen. This material is normally dry and sterile, and is available as the partial hydrochloric acid salt. Such collagens are, of course, well known and widely commercially available.
Typically, this water-insoluble hydrochloric acid salt is prepared in a fibrous form, normally a loose fibrous form in a compacted web. The fibrils are subjected to thermal sterilization in a dry atmosphere.
When the collagen substance comes into contact with a bleeding surface, platelets are attracted to the collagen and coagulation is accelerated. This acceleration is believed due to the aggregation of platelets into the collagen-rich zone. Such phenomena are, of course, well known, with the utilization of collagen for such treatment being recognized as a standard procedure.